


Smut-Fest Prompt: Bite Marks

by Aurlana



Series: Dragon Age - Prompt Fills [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurlana/pseuds/Aurlana
Summary: Zevran loves it when Alistair bites him.Really Loves It!





	Smut-Fest Prompt: Bite Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragonflies_and_Katydids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonflies_and_Katydids/gifts).



[ **dragonflies-and-katydids** ](http://dragonflies-and-katydids.tumblr.com/) **said:**

For the smut prompts...Alistair/Zevran, #81 "bite marks." Since you said Zevran's ass was bite-able. :)

_81) Bite Marks_

* * *

**Aurlana's Smut-Fest Prompt #1 From Dragonflies-and-Katydids**

**Alistair / Zevran**

**~Bite Marks~**

* * *

“Maker, Zev. You look so delicious like this.” Alistair let his eyes roam over Zevran’s naked backside.

Zevran smirked, “Like what, mi amor?”

Running his hands over the hard planes of Zevran’s legs up to the ripe swell of his ass, Alistair squeezed each cheek tightly. “Naked. In my bed. Marked as mine.” Alistair licked over the teeth marks in Zevran’s tender flesh, the gentleness of his tongue a sharp contrast to the sting of the bite.

Zevran moaned, pushing back into Alistair’s grip. “I am yours--only yours. I want everyone to know. Please, Alistair, bite me again.”

Rising to his knees, Alistair pulled Zevran’s hips up and placed a pillow underneath him. Grabbing the vial of oil on the nightstand, Alistair slicked up his hand. “Oh, they’ll know. I want them all to hear you screaming my name tonight.”

Alistair circled Zevran’s opening, but didn’t breach it. Kissing his way tenderly down his back, he licked over the teeth marks once again before sinking his teeth into Zevran’s  still unmarked flesh. While Zevran was distracted, Alistair slid a finger inside.

“Yes,” Zevran panted. “Oh, Maker. Please. More!”

“More what, my love?”

Zevran rocked his hips back onto Alistair’s thick calloused hand with a wanton moan. “More everything. More fingers, more pain. Please just—”

Alistair slipped a second finger inside.

“Gah - yes! Just like that. For one who seemed so innocent, you sure learned quickly.”

Alistair chuckled darkly as he slid in a third finger. “Well, I did have the best teacher. Maker, you’re so fucking tight. You need to relax for me.”

Zevran continued to fuck himself on Alistair’s fingers. “No. Want to feel it--want to feel the burn. Want to feel you bite me as you fuck me stupid. When we’re done, I want your teeth marks all over me for everyone to see.” 

Removing his hand, Alistair lined himself up and slicked his length. “Anything for you.” Alistair carefully slipped the head of his cock inside, then forcefully thrust all the way in up to the hilt.

The pace they set was nothing short of athletic. By the time Zevran came, screaming Alistair’s name, he had a dozen matching bite marks scattered across his shoulders, neck and back. The bruises on his hips in the shape of Alistair’s hands would last for days—and he loved it. Loved every ache and twinge. It was a constant reminder that he was finally free from his old life--a life where he was nothing more than a tool to be used.  

Here, in Alistair’s arms, he had everything he’d ever dreamed of having.

Before the sweat completely cooled from their bodies, Alistair withdrew and—using an old shirt from the floor—cleaned them both up. “I hope I wasn’t too rough with you that time, my love,” he said with a hint of worry in his voice.

“No, Alistair. That was… perfect.”

_(479)_

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to **Dragonflies_and_Katydids** for the prompt  
>  and to **Ponticle** for their lovely edits.


End file.
